Heredera Wolfix (Era de los Merodeadores)
by alixwolfix1
Summary: La segunda temporada de Herederos de la magia. Hola, Soy Alix Wolfix, Heredera de la casa mas Antigua y Ancestral de los Wolfix, Miembro de los merodeadores, soy Lunática, según los chicos. Todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a Jk. Rowling, Solo La Familia Wolfix(es decir los pertenecientes a ella,no importa apellido) y Violet Malfoy,son de mi propiedad.
1. Prólogo

Dicen que las historias son únicas, está no es la excepción.

_La heredera de la casa de los lobos, se alzará y reinará junto con su rey, ambos gobernarán a la población de lobos, llevándolos por un buen camino, evitando muchas muertes.__Nadie puede ocultar la verdad, los ojos delataran el pasado de una persona, La Reina de los lobos, con habilidades Únicas de su linaje, tratara de evitar el mal, salvar a la gente de el mal camino.__Mientras El licántropo la ayudara en su reinado, parando a el ciervo y al perro de cometer caos, mientras ayuda a su pueblo.__Si no completan su deber, lo terminara su descendencia._

Eso era lo que oyeron Dumbledore y Minerva de una alumna Vidente, si así es, estaban oyendo una profecía, una autentica profecía.


	2. Capitulo 1: Nacimiento de la Reina

Pov Normal

14/Febrero/1960

En el hospital de San Mungo, se encontraba una Mujer Pelinegra de ojos Grises dando a luz, su marido, Un hombre castaño de ojos Dorados, preocupado por su esposa, y su primogénita, sus amigos y algunos familiares tratan de calmarlo.

–Tienes que calmarte Wolfix–Dijo Orion Black, el primo de Su mujer, cargando en brazos a su primogénito que nació el 3 de Noviembre de el año pasado (1959), Sirius Orión Black.

–Si, luego te salen arrugas cuñado

–Dijo Walburga Black, esposa de Orión Black, Hermana de Amelia, su esposa.

–No queremos arruinar la belleza Wolfix, ¿O si?–Dijo Abraxas Malfoy.

–No querido–Dijo Violet Malfoy cargando en brazos a su primogénito, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, que tenia alrededor de 2 años que se veía perdido por el mundo.

–Tranquilidad, Nick–Dijo Fleamont Potter, junto a su esposa, que está embarazada primogénito, Según Nick, será Hombre.

~~Dentro de la sala de parto~~

Nuestra querida Amelia está luchando para que su hija nazca, ¿Cómo está segura que es niña?, fácil, su marido es vidente, pero de los que controlan sus poderes.

–¡Estúpido Nick!–Grito Amelia mientras pujaba.

–Un poco más Señorita Wolfix–Le dijo la doctora.

–¡Ahhh!–Grito Amelia mientras agarraba aire.

–Felicidades Señorita, es una niña–Dijo la doctora, limpiando a la bebé.–la moveremos a un cuarto para que pueda recibir a su marido, familia y amigos.

~~1 hora después~~

–¿Familia y amigos de la Señorita Wolfix?–Pregunto Una enfermera.

–Aquí–Contestaron la Corte de el matrimonio Wolfix.

–Siganme–La enfermera los guio hasta el cuarto donde habían movido a Amelia–Adelante.

Dieron las gracias y entraron.

–Miren, nuestra bebe–Dijo Amelia mostrando a la bebé.

–Es hermosa–Dijo Nick mientras se acercó a ver a su esposa e hija.

–Me pregunto si su sangre de el gen Lupín tendrá pareja destinada

–Susurro Fleamont al aire.

–P-Puede–Contesto Lyall Lupín, que se encontraba agarrando aire, junto a su esposa, Hope Howell, quien está embarazada de su primogénito, que Nick también insiste que será Hombre.

–¿Están bien?–Pregunto el matrimonio Wolfix a el matrimonio Lupín.

–¿Porque comentas tan seguro, Lupín?–Pregunto Abraxas.

–Tomando en cuenta toda la información que conocemos de el gen lobo, gracias a la familia Wolfix, casi siempre tienen a su pareja destinad@ –Contesto Lyrall.

–Es cierto–Afirmo Amelia.

–Si, dada la casualidad que eras una loba–Dijo Walburga mirando a su hermana.

–Si, pero no necesariamente tienen que ser lobo y lobo, también puede ser lobo y mago, lobo y animago, lobo y–Iba enumerando Amelia, que fue detenida por Nick.

–Tranquila Amor–Le dijo Nick besando su frente.

–Una pregunta Hope–Le dijo Amelia a la mencionada, quien asintió dándole a entender que puede preguntar–Si lo que dice Nick es cierto, ¿Cómo nombrarlas a tu hijo?.

–Hope miro a su marido antes de contestar–Remus John Lupín–Dijo con Felicidad.

-¿emus?-Pregunto La bebé, asombrando a todos en la sala.

–La pequeña ya dijo su primera palabra–Dijo Amelia emocionada junto a las demás esposas.

–Y dada la casualidad de que es el nombre de mi posible Hijo–Comento Lyrall con una ceja levantada.

La enfermera entró antes de que cualquiera pudiera comentar algo.

–¿Podrían rellenar el formulario?

–Pregunto La enfermera, que al ver que el matrimonio asintió, se fue.

Nombre: Alix Lilian Wolfix Black

Padre: Nicolás Wolfix

Madre: Amelia Wolfix (nee Black)

Padrino: Orion Black

Madrina: Violet Malfoy

–Oigan algo me dice que a nuestros hijos les dará algo saber quiénes son sus padrinos y madrinas–Dijo Amelia mientras Nick terminaba de rellenar el formulario.

–Si–Le contestaron todos.

–¿Por cierto Cómo nombraron a la pequeña?–Pregunto Euphemia Potter.

–Alix Lilian Wolfix Black–Contesto Amelia alegre.

Todos Sonrieron al nombre, incluida la nombrada

–Miren, a Alix también le gustó su nombre–Dijo Walburga.

–Si, es una niña inteligente, algo me dice que ella tiene la maldición Wolfix–Comento Nick.

–¿Maldición Wolfix?–Preguntaron Todos.

–Si, ya saben algo así como la maldición Potter–Fleamont levantó una ceja–1.Los ojos de el padre, 2.Pelo de la Madre, 3.Primera palabra a los minutos de nacer, 4.La inteligencia y memoria excelentes, 5.Encontrar a su pareja destinada sin darse cuenta, 6.El amor al chocolate, 7.Ser buen@ en negocios, 8.Ser buen@ en Quidditch, 9. hablar parcel y 10.Todo Wolfix tiende a tener pareja de cabello negro o Castaño–Concluyo Nick.

–Vaya–Dijeron todos.

–Impresionante–Dijo Amelia.

La enfermera entró.

–Cuando Nick le entrego el formulario dijo–Señorita Wolfix ya fue dada de alta.

–Genial, ¿Vamos a mi casa a Hablar?–Pregunto Nick, todos asintieron, tienen mucho de que hablar.

Cuando Arreglaron el asunto, todos se dirigieron a la casa de los Wolfix usando Aparición, al llegar las madres revisaron a sus hijos.

–Wow, ni siquiera se mareo con la aparición–Comentaron todos antes de entrar a la mansion, se dirigieron a una sala.

–White–Llamo Nick a una elfa doméstica, que porta un uniforme Negro con toques grises, que tiene el escudo de los Wolfix–si, es una elfa con uniforme–Aclaro Nick a la cara de sorpresa de sus invitados.

–Trae todo lo que te dije que preparadas en esta mesa–Dijo mostrandole la mesa que se encuentra en medio de los sillones, qué de hecho es bastante grande–Por favor.

–Si Ama Ameli–Luego la elfa ve a la bebé, Amelia y Nick se dan cuenta– Oh!, Cierto, White ella–Dijo señalando a la bebé en sus brazos–es Alix Lilian Wolfix Black.

–Oh!–Se acercó a ver a la bebé, la cual le regresaba la mirada–Hola amita Lilian.

–Alix que estaba viendo a la elfa dijo–¿White?

Todos vieron con sorpresa eso.

–White se sorprendió, pero dijo–¿La amita Lilian necesita algo?

–eche–Dijo Alix tratando de pronunciar leche.

–Okey, White se encargará de traer lo pedido por la ama Ameli y por la amita Lilian–Dijo White antes de desaparecer.

–¿Tu hija puede dejar de impresiónar por favor?–Dijo Abraxas.

–Nop–Contesto Nick, de la manera más madura,Sacando la lengua.


	3. Capitulo 2: Una interacción

Pov Normal

14/Febrero/1960

Después de que todos se encuentran sentados, se pusieron a hablar.

-Oigan, una pregunta-Dijo Orión.

-¿Si?-Dijo la pareja mientras dejan a Alix en una alfombra especial para bebés, que por cierto, en cuanto la dejaron hay, busco la manera de sentarse, lo cual logró.

-¿Quienes son los padrinos de Alix?-Pregunto Orión, mientras que Walburga dejaba a Sirius en la alfombra especial, Sirius se sentó al lado derecho de Alix, y se pusieron a hablar, bueno, Alix prácticaba junto con Sirius.

-El padrino de Alix es Orión y la madrina Violet- Los nombrados, los abrazaron y les dieron las gracias, Violet dejo a Lucius Junto con Alix y Sirius, los cuales Al verlo, le Sonrieron y le ofrecieron tomar asiento al lado de Sirius, y sigueron "hablando".

-Miren-Dijo Amelia señalando a los niños-Alix ya está formando su corte-Comento divertida.

-Oigan si, y cuando nuestros demás hijos nazcan, perteneceran a su corte-Agrego Lyrall Con el mismo tono.

-Oigan, ¿Alguien sabe algo de nuestra amiga Eileen Prince?-Pregunto Hope, Todos Negaron.

~~~Minutos antes~~~

~~En la escuela de Hogwarts~~

-No me la creo Albus-Dijo Minerva.

-Que extraña profecía-Dijo Dumby agarrando un caramelo de limón.

En las salas comunes de Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

La Profecía fue dicha por 4 alumnos videntes de las diferentes casas, oyeron la profecía.

Pov Normal

15/Febrero/1960

Después de que los adultos estuvieran hablando se retiraron A sus casas, bajo la orden de el matrimonio Wolfix.

-Que alegría-Dijo Amelia mientras veía a Alix en su cuna.

-Claro que si-Afirmo Nicolás al ver a la bebé, que los estaba observando.

-¿De que color su Conjunto?-Pregunto Amelia.

-Negro y Dorado o negro y gris-Dijo Nicolás.

Alix, quien se había parado dentro de la cuna de alguna u otra manera,(Bebé mítica :v) señaló el conjunto Negro y Dorado.

-Ya dijo la princesa-Corearon ambos padres. Después de que la vistieron, se la llevaron a abajo para desayunar en familia. Cuando llegaron, White los ve.

-Oh!, ¿White puede servirle algo a los amos?-Pregunto en cuanto se sentaron los tres Únicos integrantes vivos de la familia Wolfix en la actualidad.

-Amelia se la pensó un poco antes de contestar- Huevos revueltos con Salsa roja y Un café con leche-.

-Igual-Respondio Nicolás.

-¿Que papilla le traigo a la Amita Lilian?-Le pregunto White a Alix, mostrandole la foto de una fresa, Chocolate, piña, Nuez y Un plátano.

Lilian señaló el chocolate.

-De chocolate será Amita Lilian-Dio una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

-Hizo puf-Dijo Alix haciendo con un,

exagerado movimiento de manos, un Arcoiris.

Sus padres la miraron, su madre suspirando rendida, y su padre con una sonrisa que no pronósticaba algo bueno.

-¿A quien habrá salido?-Pregunto Amelia mirando acusadoramente a Nicolás.

Lo único que atino a hacer Nicolás fue dar una sonrisa descaradamente.

Amelia se preguntaba cómo Nicolás consiguió respeto de las demás casas.

Nicolás se preguntaba si su hija será bromista y como el, y en cuanto estará la comida.

Alix se preguntaba en que estarán pensando sus padres, en por qué sintió una cosa rara, y en cuándo le entregarán su Chocolate.

Entonces noto una serpiente venenosa.

Se la imagino como un sofá.

La serpiente se deshiso de la aparente transfiguración.

Y justo cuando la Iba a atacar.

-Detente-Siseo...


	4. Capitulo 3: ¡Familiar!

Pov Normal

15/Febrero/1960

–_Detente_–Siseo Alix. La Serpiente se le quedó viendo.

–_Oh, eres una Cría de humano_–Siseo la serpiente–_Mi nombre es BluFire_–Se presento.

–_Blu, me llamo Alix Lilian Wolfix Black, Si no recuerdo mal_–Se presento Alix a BluFire.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Sky Wolfix, observaba desde su retrato, ubicado en la cocina, la situación que se desarrollaba frente así, se preguntaba que tan distraídos estaban su hijo y su nuera para no notar que su bebé de tan solo un día de nacida, está hablando con una serpiente que si no recuerda mal, oyó que se llama BluFire.

–Hijo–Decidio llamarlo para que vea la situacion.

–¿Si Madre?–Contesto su llamado, volteando hacia donde estaba su Retrato.

–Mira en frente–Su hijo obedeció y se llevó una sorpresa.

Vio a su hija jugando con una serpiente venenosa, que mide alrededor de 1 metro, noto que su hija parece cumplir con la maldición Wolfix, emocionado, llama a su esposa.

Chasquea los dedos en la cara de Amelia–Tierra llamando a Ameli–Dice Nicolás esperando su reacción.

Amelia que por fin reacciona–¿Sí amor?–Pregunto viéndole confundida.

–Mira enfrente–Nick dijo lo mismo que su madre.

Cuando Ameli voltea ve a su hija junto con una serpiente venenosa de 1 metro.

–Tranquila, Alix habla Parcel–Le dijo Nick a Amelia, quien se relajo, ¿que cuando se tensó?, ni idea.

–Creo que habla más fluido el Parcel–Comento Amelia.

–Claro nuera–Contesto Rigell Wolfix (nee Black), asustando a su hijo y a su nuera–Creo que se debe por culpa de los genes Black,–Al ver la cara de confusion de Amelia decidió explicarse mejor–A pesar de que los Wolfix se emparejan con varias familias, por algún motivo casi siempre termina siendo con un/una Black, irónico ¿No?–Concluyo Rigell.

Sky al ver que al final Rigell no explicó lo que debía, ella iba a hablar cuando llega White con el desayuno.

–White trabajo el desayuno y algo que...–Se interrumpió así misma cuando notó a su amita con la serpiente, sabiendo que la serpiente no se separaría de su amita, con magia creo una zona al lado de la silla de su amita, para la serpiente, mientras Alix come, así que sentó a la bebé y mientras le entregaba la papilla de chocolate (en realidad le trajo un tazón mediano, consejo del retrato de Sky Wolfix), BluFire se subió en la zona que hizo la elfina.

–Entonces, ¿Porque mi niña habla más fluido el parcel que la lengua normal? –Pregunto Ameli.

–La Amita Lilian habla Parcel por herencia, ya que los Black tienen lazo con Salazar Slytherin, el mas conocido hablante de la noble lengua de las Serpientes–Explico White a Amelia.

–Vale, el don solo se activa con ciertos miembros de la familia–Dijo Amelia.

–Exacto–Afirmo White.

–Eso explica porque no lo heredaste

Ameli–Confirmo Nicolás.

–Por cierto, ¿mañana van a verificar algo en el banco?–Pregunto Sky.

–Si, vamos a hacerle la prueba de herencia y arreglar unos asuntos con el director del banco, luego haremos un par de compras–Comento Ameli.

–Cuando acabemos las compras, volveremos a casa junto con las compras, luego Ameli y yo iremos al ministerio de magia, dejaré a Alix en Casa de Orión y Walburga–Explico Nicolás.

–Me alegra que tengan todo planeado, si me disculpan, voy a un cuadro dentro de la habitación Prohibida–Dijo Rigell llendose de su cuadro junto con Sky.

–¿Nunca pudiste entrar en esa habitación?–Pregunto Ameli a Nick, quien negaba con la cabeza.

–Nunca–Contesto Nick acercandole a Alix su biberon.

Lilian levito el biberón hacia ella y empezó a tomar tragos.

–¿Está rico tu desayuno?–Pregunto Ameli a su niña, quien dejó el biberón en su mesita y siguió comiendo del tazón levitando la cuchara. Cuando Se acordó de que su madre le había preguntado sobre su desayuno.

–_Si, me gusta el cholate_–Siseo Alix y volvió a su plato de comida.

–¿Amor que dijo?–Pregunto Ameli a Nick.

Nick, quien se rió por las palabras de su princesa.

–Dijo que si, que le gusta el chocolate–Le contesto a su esposa y luego se volteó a Alix–_¿No crees que sería que amas el chocolate?_–Le pregunto a Lilian, que volteó a verlo.

–_Tiene razón su padre, Joven maestra_–Contesto BluFire.

–_Lo se_–Siseo Divertida Alix.

–_Hey no me dejen fuera de la conversación_–Hizo un puchero su padre.

–No se de que hablen, pero me sigo preguntando cómo lograste el respeto de las demás casas–Dijo Ameli incrédula.

–Eso mismo me preguntó yo–Respondio Nicolás.

–_Y yo_–Siseo con duda Alix mientras estaba viendo a sus padres.

–_¡Hey!–_Siseo ofendido por el comentario de su hija quién solo rió por la cara de su padre.


	5. Capitulo 4: Viaje a Diagon

Pov Normal

15/Febrero/1960

–¿Vamos con Sirius?-Pregunto Alix a su padre.

–Si, ¿Vas a jugar mucho con el?–Respondió y pregunto Nicolas a su niña mientras la carga.

–¡Claro!–Contesto Alix.

–Por cierto, BluFire, ¿Podrías hacerte pequeña, tamaño pulsera?–Pregunto a Su serpiente.

–Está bien, supongo que no quiere asustar a su primo–Dijo antes de encogerse y quedar en la manita de Alix.

–Repito, no se de qué hablen, pero vamonos–Dijo Amelia.

~~~~Callejón Diagon~~~~

–Llegamos–Informo Amelia a Nicolás.

En un siseo muy bajito–Papa, ¿Esto es el callejón Diagon?–Pregunto mientras observaba el lugar donde estaban. Se veían unas personas sentadas comiendo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo salir de una chimenea.

Justo cuando su padre le iba a contestar se les acerco alguien.

–Ah, que alegría verles, Nick, Ameli–Dijo, Saludando, la pareja Lupín. En cuanto se acercaron a su mesa.

–Repito que hermosa es la pequeña Alix–Dijo Hope mientras le revolvía el poco pelo que tenia, a lo cual, Lilian levantó sus brazos tratando de volverse a peinar.

–¿A qué se debe su visita al Caldero Chorreante?–Pregunto Lyrall.

–Vamos a Gringotts–Contesto Amelia.

–Ok, entonces no los interrumpimos más–Dijo Hope.

Se despidieron, y se dirigieron a la entrada al callejón Diagon, Saludaron a Tom, el cantinero.

–Hola Lord Wolfix–Reverencia–Lady Wolfix–Reverencia–pequeña Heredera–Le entrega un biberón con leche chocolatada–Saludo educadamente.

–Regresan reverencia–Hola, y gracias por lo del biberón–Agradecio Amelia mientras Nick verificaba que no se le cayera el biberón a su niña.

–Para mí no es problema, por cierto, hermoso peinado–Dijo Tom viendo el pelo de Amelia.

–Me quise peinar así–Explico Ameli.

–Bueno, gracias, nos retiramos al callejón–Se despidieron.

Se acercaron al final del local, Nicolás, quien le había pasado a la bebé a su mujer, se acerco a la pared y hizo el patrón con magia sin varita. Y se abrió la pared, mostrando un callejón lleno de tiendas, desprendía mucha magia, hasta Alix la sentía de alguna manera.

Iban caminando por las tiendas buscando lo que necesitan, cuando Alix señala un vestido.

Siseando en voz baja–Papa, dile a mami que pruebe el vestido por Favor–Dijo Lilian.

Su padre le dijo a su madre, la cual acepto, salió del probador con el vestido puesto.

Un hermoso vestido color guinda, tenía unos vuelos bastante cortos, pero un largo apropiado para una lady.

–Se te precioso querida–Dijo la encargada, a lo cual, tanto padre como hija asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho.

~~~Despues de un rato~~~

–Ya mandé las compras a casa–Comento Ameli.

–Bien, vamos a Gringotts, luego comemos algo, y dejamos a Alix en casa de Orión y Walburga–Explico el plan brevemente a su esposa e hija.

Dicho eso, partieron al final de la calle, llendo directos al banco, luego pasarían al Callejón Knockturn para comprar un par de cosas.

Se acercaron y leyeron la inscripción.

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que untesoro.

–[No creo que alguien esté tan loco para robar aquí]–Penso Alix.

Se acercaron al duende que estaba desocupado, esperaron a que acabará.

Al levantar la cabeza, el duende se sorprendió al verlos.

–Que sus oros siempre fluyan.

–Y que sus enemigos caigan ante usted–Respondio Grip.

–Tenemos una cita agendada con Ragnarok–Explico Nicolás el motivo de su visita.

En cuanto dijo eso, Grip se levantó y los guio a la oficina, después de 2 minutos los dejaron entrar.

–Iremos directo al grano, Venimos a dejar el testamento hecho.


	6. Capitulo 5: Gringotts y Vistazo Familiar

Pov Normal

Mientras el Lord y Lady de la mas Antigua y Ancestral casa de los Wolfix, hacían el testamento, la heredera es decir, Alix, veía la oficina con curiosidad, a pesar de ser una bebe, que solo podía hablar mejor el parcel que su idioma natal en si, eso hubiese sorprendido a cualquiera, pero estamos hablando de los Wolfix.

Los Wolfix fueron de las primeras familias mágicas en existir, el primer Wolfix fue, Griffin Wolfix, no se sabe con certeza quienes fueron sus padres, solo los miembros de la familia misma lo saben, aunque se teoriza que su madre ,biológicamente hablando, es Lady Magia.

Griffin se casó con Jannet Morte, hija de la muerte, y antes de formar una familia, sentaron las bases de la fortuna Wolfix, creando la poción XC. (La preparación y función de la poción se dirá en futuros capítulos).

Sus hijos son, su primogénita: Scarlett Jannet Wolfix Morte, y su hermano: Liam Griffin Wolfix Morte.

Scarlett creo las bases de la alquimia, y creo la poción gamma.

Liam fue un inefable junto con su esposa.

~~3 horas de compras después~~

-"Tardamos mucho"-Se quejo en murmuros Alix con su padre, quien sólo atino a reír.

-Créeme que cuando te dejemos a cargo de la cafetería/restaurante no te gustara hacer el papeleo-Dijo Su padre.

-Pero estaremos hay contigo, y nos encargaremos del papeleo hasta que te gradues de Hogwarts, claro si es que qui...-Decia Su madre cuando Alix le interrumpió.

-"Claro que iré a Hogwarts"-Siseo bajo Alix.

-Llegamos-. Se acercaron y pararon entre las casas 11 y 13, y apareció la casa número 12, Grimmauldplace, y entraron.

-Por fin llegan, por un momento creí que no la traerían-Hablo Walburga sirviendoles té, bueno, en realidad era Kreacher quien lo hacía.

-¿Como no la Ibamos a traer?, Si está emocionada por estar con su primo Sirius-Comento Nick.

-Bueno eso no lo ni...-Se autointerrumpio Ameli-Amor vamos tarde.

Los dos se despidieron a prisas y le dejaron a Alix en la silla riéndose de sus padres.

-Adios!

-Adiooo

-¿Quieres ver a Sirius, Alix?

-Siiii vamos

Decidido eso, la cargo a la sala de estar donde se encuentran Sirius y Orión. Walburga deja a Alix en el piso junto con Su primo.

-No hagan diabluras vamos a arriba y volvemos.

Walburga y Orión subieron al segundo piso sin darse cuenta de las miradas traviesas de los primos.


	7. Capitulo 6: Aclarando Dudas

Pov Normal

Después de que dejaron a los niños en la planta baja, Walburga y Orión decidieron hablar de algo que les genera duda.

-Querido, ¿sentiste la magia que proviene de Alix?

-La verdad es que si, creo que proviene de su mano.

-No debe de ser peligroso, Amelia y Nicolás, que son capaces de sentir la magia pura de ella, no estarían tan tranquilos.

-Lo se.

Orión iba a decir algo cuando oyeron ruidos abajo, se dirigieron a la sala, cuando vieron la escena que tenían delante.

Su hijo estaba acariciando a una serpiente mientras Alix le hablaba a la serpiente.

-¿No puedo tener una familia mas o menos normal?-Pregunto Walburga suspirando.

-"Me temo que no Tia"-Siseo Alix, Iba a responderle que no le entendió lo que dijo, cuando en su casa apareció el retrato de Sky Wolfix, donde usualmente estaba su marido.

-Antes de que preguntes, Ali contesto que teme que no-Respondió Sky mirando a su nieta con curiosidad. Ella le devolvió la mirad mientras que la serpiente se enredaba y encogía en su muñeca nuevamente.

-¿Por que de su presencia lady?-Pregunto Orión viendo el retrato con curiosidad, pues el sabe que ella no viene a menos que sea algo importante.

-La corte Oculta estuvo en junta, hablamos sobre Alix, y obtuvimos bastante información...

-¿Que clase de información Lady?

-Alix tiene bastantes habilidades, entre ellas: Puede hablar Parcel, tiene sangre veela...

-¡¿Tiene sangre veela?!-Pregunto Orión sorprendido.

-Aba que cuídala en la escu

-¡Las primeras palabras de Sirius!, y son esas ( T_T)

-Lo se querida, pero estoy de acuerdo con Siri.

-¿La protegeras siempre?

-Si llegas a tener algún hermano, ¿Ambos la protegerán?

-Lo Prometo

-Alix, ¿Tu aceptas la protección de Sirius Orión Black?

-Si

-Que así sea-Concluyo Rigell, nadie se había dado cuenta de que llegó, por lo que se sobresaltaron al oír su voz.


	8. Capitulo 7: ¡¡Cumpleaños! y Nacimiento

Pov Normal

-Rigell no asustes así!-Dijo Orión algo sobresaltado.

-Perdon-Se disculpo, aunque su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no se arrepentía.

(Y decían que los Slytherin eran malos y amargados (ಠ︵ಠ)

Unos meses después

En una sala de San mungo, parte de la corte de los Wolfix se le encontraba hay.

Fue algo agradable, durante parte del año, celebraron el nacimiento de cada uno de los hijos, cabe decir que Nick estaba bailando mientras decía:

–Je yo lo sabía

–_Padre deja de bailar_–Siseo Alix con algo de burla en su tono. Lo que causó que sus amigos bebés rieran junto a ella.

Los hijos, los miembros de su corte, su padre le contó sobre la corte que se formó en su segundo año, su madre agregaba algunos datos. Por eso Alix sabía que era la corte, no por nada tiene una excelente memoria, Su corte, hasta ahora, estaba compuesta por:

James Fleamount Potter, hijo de, Ali forzó un poco su mente, hijo de Fleamont y Euphemia Potter. Su mano Izquierda.

Remus John Lupín, hijo de Lyrall y Hope Lupín, hermano predestinado.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hijo de Abraxas y Violet Malfoy, Su informante.

Narcisa Black, no podría decir mucho de su prima, pero parece que ella le apoyará.

Andrómeda Black, ella se unirá, de eso está segura Alix.

Sirius Orión Black, Hijo de Su tía Walburga y su padrino Orion, Su mano derecha.

Y según le dijo su padrino, el bebé que iba a nacer, también lo sería.

Después de un rato nació Regulus Arturus Black.

3/Noviembre/1960

Era el primer cumpleaños de Sirius, todos estaban emocionados, decidieron hacerle una celebración algo privada, aún era muy joven para las fiestas, así que, los Wolfix y los Black se encontraban vigilando a los niños, es decir, Alix, Sirius y Regulus. Como ya le habían cantado las mañanitas, y dado los regalos, hágase notar, ropa por parte de Amelia y, Una cobija con el dibujo de una loba y un perro corriendo juntos, que además tiene unos encantamientos, que harán que la cobija crezca junto con Sirius. Cabe mencionar que Todos se sorprendieron de la dedicación que le puso al regalo. Los Potter le mandaron algunos juguetes, los Malfoy unos zapatos y los Lupín chocolate. Reg ya se encontraba dormido en su cuarto, separado de su hermano claro, así no se despertarian mutuamente, eso y Kreacher estaba cuidandolo.

Ambos primos eran un par de traviesos, pero Nick era el padre de uno de ellos y padrino del otro, además de que a Orión le gustan las bromas.

Aunque lo que les daba miedo, era que el pequeño Regulus fuera contagiado con la vena bromista.

-Definitivamente eres mala influencia para los niños-Dijo Walburga suspirando.

-¡Hey!, Yo soy muy genial, ¿a que si niños?-Pregunto Nick.

-¡Si!-Contestaron al unísono, antes de acercarse a la chimenea.

Todos los siguieron, Orión se preguntaba quien era, pues los que podían pasar por su red Floo eran:

•Los Wolfix

•Los Black (Obviamente)

•Los Malfoy

•Los Potter

•Los Lupín

El seguiría con su lista mental hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo, la pasa quería entrar a su casa, solo lo dejaría entrar en la oficina, pues hay se encontraba la chimenea de la red.

-Entren.

Todos los adultos tenían la misma idea en la cabeza. Tomaron a los niños en brazos.

-Muchacho dej...

-Lord Black, y era lo que iba a hacer pasa andante.

Mientras que Dumby hacia presencia, los demás se rieron del apodo incluso los niños. La vieja cabra manipuladora se fijó en los niños.

Los niños le vieron con diferentes expresiones y sus reacciones fueron:

Sirius. Volteó a ver a su madre y dijo: ¿Por qué hay una pasa andante en la casa?-Ante esto todos rieron, menos Albus.

Alix. Cuando la cabra vio a los ojos de la niña, está le regreso la mirada con algo de... ¿Odio?, Y dijo: Muy mal hacer "Eso" sin mi permiso, Dumby.

Los padres de Alix captaron lo que dijo su pequeña entre comillas y lo vieron feo.

-Walburga vamos a dejar a los niños-Dijo Amelia, su hermana captó por qué lo hacía y asintio, y así sin despedirse de la pasa, llevaron a los niños al cuarto de Sirius, la cuna era bastante amplia para los dos, antes de irse, les colocaron encima la cobija a ambos.

Después de un rato sacaron, a base de algunos hechizos, a la pasa, y Orión le cerro la red Floo.

Por fin, así que La pareja Wolfix se iba arretirar, entonces los dos pares fueron a buscar a la niña, y se murieron de ternura.

Sirius estaba abrazando a Alix mientras está estaba recargada en el.

Esos dos estan destinados a hacer muy unidos, me pregunto que tan pelígroso será eso en el futuro, Pensó Amelia.

Siri que medio abrió los ojos pregunto.

-¿Ya se van padino?

-Ya, pero si quieres nos quedamos un poco más y dejamos que Alix se duerma contigo-Sugirio Nicolás.

Siri vio a sus padres, ellos asintieron.

-Entonces, a domid.

Y dicho eso, cayó dormido de nuevo.


	9. Capitulo 8: Nick y Tom

Pov Normal

En Wolfix Manor, se encontraban las familias: Wolfix (obvio), Black, Potter, Lupín y Malfoy. Celebrando el cumpleaños de la Heredera Wolfix.

Alix, al contrario que su primo Sirius, disfruta mucho de la compañía, así que sus padres invitaron a los Potter, Lupín y Malfoy, ya que los Black Ibán a venir si o si. En estos momentos se encuentran en la sala de estar, los niños estaban jugando tranquilos, mientras los adultos hablaban, los cuadros vigilaban a los niños, en especial a la cumpleañera.

–A ver si entendí, la pasa llego a su casa–Señalo a los Black-Trato de tutearte sin tu permiso–Ahora Señaló a Orión–Miro a los pequeños más de lo necesario, trato de usar legeremancia en Alix específicamente, y ella lo bloqueo, lo cual no estan descabellado–Inicio el resumen Fleamont.

–Entonces, después de que los niños se fueron, y ustedes dos volvieron a la oficina–Señalo a las hermanas Black–Trato de persuadirlos con respecto a Tom-Le siguió Abraxas.

–Si, Entonces...

Flashback

En cuanto Amelia y Walburga salieron, Orión y Nicolás vigilaban a la pasa, no tardaron mucho en volver sus respectivas esposas.

–En fin, ¿Qué Requiere Dumbledore?–Le pregunto Amelia, su voz había pasado de ser Dulce a ser Fría y carente de emociones al igual que su rostro, había adoptado su máscara sangre pura.

–Mis queridos Mu...

–Dumbledore, ya se lo he dicho antes y se lo volveré a repetir, uno, lo que correcto es que se refiera a nosotros por los títulos que nos corresponden, dos, lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Que quiere?–La voz de Nicolás era fría, sus ojos usualmente ámbar, se habían vuelto dorados con el iris Verde.

La pasa viendo la hostilidad hablo–Me gustaría que me dijeran cosas sobre Tom–Dijo el nombre sin pensar.

La cabra Manipuladora saco un dulce de limón de su túnica y se lo hecho a la boca, sin notar que todos se tensaron y la habitación bajo varios grados.

–Escuchame bien Dumbledore–Siseo Nick, Dumby se dio cuenta de la magia hostil hacia a el.–No puedes decir el nombre de el, es más, no pienses en el, aunque quisiera, y no quiero, yo como lord de la familia Wolfix, no voy revelarte NADA, así que te me vas de aquí–Vio que quería decir algo–No te estoy preguntando– Su magia empujó a La cabra y Orión lanzó a los polvos Floo y grito

"Hogwarts, Oficina del director".

En cuanto desapareció por las llamas, Lord Black, le cerró el paso, aunque quiera, Dumbledore no podrá entrar. De hecho en cada casa de los miembros de su corte le tienen prohibido el paso.

Fin del Flashback

En cuanto terminó el relato Amelia, todos estaban pensativos, incluso los cuadros, en especial Sky y Rigell.

Los niños por su parte:

–Mi quedida deina, Dices que cuando entremos a Hogwadts, ¿Quiedes estableced la Codte con miembdos de todas las casas de Hogwadts?–

Pregunto Lucius algo sorprendido y complacido, puede que tenga 3 años, pero hablaba bastante más fluido, casi al nivel de Alix.

–Si, Lucius, y decueden todos, no impodta en que casa quedemos, nos seguidemos hablando, la Codte seda de todo Hogwadts, no nada más de Gifin o Sly–Dijo Alix viendo a toda su corte, puede que ahorita sean bebés, pero cuando cumplan los 11, cuidado.

James, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Lucius, Narcissa y Andrómeda, que, las últimas dos nencionadas, estaban viendo átravez del espejo que le regaló su padrino, asintieron. Todos sus miembros de la corte tenían el suyo propio en su cuarto donde duerme, será bastante útil cuando crezcan.

Cabe mencionar que Alix oyó el relato contado por su madre, así que en cuanto pueda, se dedicará a estudiar y encontrar una manera de proteger a sus amigos.

–Despedidas–Dijo La pequeña hacia Andrómeda y Narcissa.

Lyrall alcanzo a ver eso, y a oír su mini reunión, le sorprende que ella ya esté planeando todo antes de cumplir siquiera los 5 años, si era así ahora, se preguntaba que pasaría cuando tenga los 11.

–Mama–Hablo James.

–¿Que pasó querido?–Pregunto Su madre, ahora todos los adultos voltearon a verlos en la alfombra.

–¿Qué pasadia si cuando estemos en Hogwadts la pasa quiere hacernos algo?–Remus le ayudo viendo que su amigo no sabía cómo decirlo, casi todos los adultos se sorprendieron de que todos los niños hablen Masó menos bien, (¿De que nos sorprendemos?, Son amigos de una Wolfix), pensaron todos. Excepto el matrimonio Wolfix-Black.

Antes de que siquiera contestar, hablo Sky:

–Su reina los protegerá, ¿O me equivoco nieta?

Todos Voltearon a ver a la nombrada.

–No, no te equivocas Abuela, _Los protegeré con mi vida_–Contesto con desición, lo último fue dicho en lengua parsel. Solo Sky, Rigell y Nicolás comprendieron lo que dijo.

Nicolás que, estaba sonriendole a su pequeña, la cargo, la abrazó y le dijo en parsel.

–_En cuanto cumplas la edad adecuada, te enseñaré sobre duelo, tal vez incluso Fleamont acepte darte algunos trucos y consejos, el es un Auror en entrenamiento_.

–_Genial, y mamá podrá enseñarme sobre pociones y Hechizos sanadores._

Pov Normal

En Wolfix Manor, se encontraban las familias: Wolfix (obvio), Black, Potter, Lupín y Malfoy. Celebrando el cumpleaños de la Heredera Wolfix.

Alix, al contrario que su primo Sirius, disfruta mucho de la compañía, así que sus padres invitaron a los Potter, Lupín y Malfoy, ya que los Black Ibán a venir si o si. En estos momentos se encuentran en la sala de estar, los niños estaban jugando tranquilos, mientras los adultos hablaban, los cuadros vigilaban a los niños, en especial a la cumpleañera.

–A ver si entendí, la pasa llego a su casa–Señalo a los Black-Trato de tutearte sin tu permiso–Ahora Señaló a Orión–Miro a los pequeños más de lo necesario, trato de usar legeremancia en Alix específicamente, y ella lo bloqueo, lo cual no estan descabellado–Inicio el resumen Fleamont.

–Entonces, después de que los niños se fueron, y ustedes dos volvieron a la oficina–Señalo a las hermanas Black–Trato de persuadirlos con respecto a Tom-Le siguió Abraxas.

–Si, Entonces...

Flashback

En cuanto Amelia y Walburga salieron, Orión y Nicolás vigilaban a la pasa, no tardaron mucho en volver sus respectivas esposas.

–En fin, ¿Qué Requiere Dumbledore?–Le pregunto Amelia, su voz había pasado de ser Dulce a ser Fría y carente de emociones al igual que su rostro, había adoptado su máscara sangre pura.

–Mis queridos Mu...

–Dumbledore, ya se lo he dicho antes y se lo volveré a repetir, uno, lo que correcto es que se refiera a nosotros por los títulos que nos corresponden, dos, lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Que quiere?–La voz de Nicolás era fría, sus ojos usualmente ámbar, se habían vuelto dorados con el iris Verde.

La pasa viendo la hostilidad hablo–Me gustaría que me dijeran cosas sobre Tom–Dijo el nombre sin pensar.

La cabra Manipuladora saco un dulce de limón de su túnica y se lo hecho a la boca, sin notar que todos se tensaron y la habitación bajo varios grados.

–Escuchame bien Dumbledore–Siseo Nick, Dumby se dio cuenta de la magia hostil hacia a el.–No puedes decir el nombre de el, es más, no pienses en el, aunque quisiera, y no quiero, yo como lord de la familia Wolfix, no voy revelarte NADA, así que te me vas de aquí–Vio que quería decir algo–No te estoy preguntando– Su magia empujó a La cabra y Orión lanzó a los polvos Floo y grito

"Hogwarts, Oficina del director".

En cuanto desapareció por las llamas, Lord Black, le cerró el paso, aunque quiera, Dumbledore no podrá entrar. De hecho en cada casa de los miembros de su corte le tienen prohibido el paso.

Fin del Flashback

En cuanto terminó el relato Amelia, todos estaban pensativos, incluso los cuadros, en especial Sky y Rigell.

Los niños por su parte:

–Mi quedida deina, Dices que cuando entremos a Hogwadts, ¿Quiedes estableced la Codte con miembdos de todas las casas de Hogwadts?–

Pregunto Lucius algo sorprendido y complacido, puede que tenga 3 años, pero hablaba bastante más fluido, casi al nivel de Alix.

–Si, Lucius, y decueden todos, no impodta en que casa quedemos, nos seguidemos hablando, la Codte seda de todo Hogwadts, no nada más de Gifin o Sly–Dijo Alix viendo a toda su corte, puede que ahorita sean bebés, pero cuando cumplan los 11, cuidado.

James, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Lucius, Narcissa y Andrómeda, que, las últimas dos nencionadas, estaban viendo átravez del espejo que le regaló su padrino, asintieron. Todos sus miembros de la corte tenían el suyo propio en su cuarto donde duerme, será bastante útil cuando crezcan.

Cabe mencionar que Alix oyó el relato contado por su madre, así que en cuanto pueda, se dedicará a estudiar y encontrar una manera de proteger a sus amigos.

–Despedidas–Dijo La pequeña hacia Andrómeda y Narcissa.

Lyrall alcanzo a ver eso, y a oír su mini reunión, le sorprende que ella ya esté planeando todo antes de cumplir siquiera los 5 años, si era así ahora, se preguntaba que pasaría cuando tenga los 11.

–Mama–Hablo James.

–¿Que pasó querido?–Pregunto Su madre, ahora todos los adultos voltearon a verlos en la alfombra.

–¿Qué pasadia si cuando estemos en Hogwadts la pasa quiere hacernos algo?–Remus le ayudo viendo que su amigo no sabía cómo decirlo, casi todos los adultos se sorprendieron de que todos los niños hablen Masó menos bien, (¿De que nos sorprendemos?, Son amigos de una Wolfix), pensaron todos. Excepto el matrimonio Wolfix-Black.

Antes de que siquiera contestar, hablo Sky:

–Su reina los protegerá, ¿O me equivoco nieta?

Todos Voltearon a ver a la nombrada.

–No, no te equivocas Abuela, _Los protegeré con mi vida_–Contesto con desición, lo último fue dicho en lengua parcel. Solo Sky, Rigell y Nicolás comprendieron lo que dijo.

Nicolás que, estaba sonriendole a su pequeña, la cargo, la abrazó y le dijo en parcel.

–_En cuanto cumplas la edad adecuada, te enseñaré sobre duelo, tal vez incluso Fleamont acepte darte algunos trucos y consejos, el es un Auror en entrenamiento_.

–_Genial, y mamá podrá enseñarme sobre pociones y Hechizos sanadores._

Dos Horas después

Toda la corte se había retirado, excepto los Black, Amelia y Nick querían que se quedarán. El matrimonio Black se quedó en una habitación de Huéspedes, los niños en cuarto ambientado para pijamadas, Regulus se quedó dormido en la cama pegada a la pared, había tres camas, Sirius estaba en la del medio, y Alix en la que está cerca de la puerta.

3:30 a.m.

Al dia siguiente, Nicolás entró a la habitación y, en la cama del medio, se encontraban los tres en una posición en la que parecían familia:

•Sirius, que sería el padre, se encontraba medio abrazando a Ali y a reg.

•Su hija, que sería la madre, se encontraba recostada en el cuerpo de Sirius y con una mano en los hombros de Regulus.

•Y Regulus, que sería el hijo, se encontraba a gusto.

Nicolás, al contrario de varios padres, Tomo una foto con una cámara, instantáneamente obtuvo la foto, (la usaré para molestar a Mi princesa después) pensó. Hecho eso cerró la puerta, y volvió a su cama con Amelia.

Pues solo había ido a verificar que los niños no se cayeran de sus camas.

Dos Horas después

Toda la corte se había retirado, excepto los Black, Amelia y Nick querían que se quedarán. El matrimonio Black se quedó en una habitación de Huéspedes, los niños en cuarto ambientado para pijamadas, Regulus se quedó dormido en la cama pegada a la pared, había tres camas, Sirius estaba en la del medio, y Alix en la que está cerca de la puerta.

3:30 a.m.

Al dia siguiente, Nicolás entró a la habitación y, en la cama del medio, se encontraban los tres en una posición en la que parecían familia:

•Sirius, que sería el padre, se encontraba medio abrazando a Ali y a reg.

•Su hija, que sería la madre, se encontraba recostada en el cuerpo de Sirius y con una mano en los hombros de Regulus.

•Y Regulus, que sería el hijo, se encontraba a gusto.

Nicolás, al contrario de varios padres, Tomo una foto con una cámara, instantáneamente obtuvo la foto, (la usaré para molestar a Mi princesa después) pensó. Hecho eso cerró la puerta, y volvió a su cama con Amelia.

Pues solo había ido a verificar que los niños no se cayeran de sus camas.


	10. Capitulo 9: Libroooos!

Habían pasado unos años, ahora Alix tiene 9 años.

Pov Nicolás

No tiene mucho que Mi pequeña cumplió 9, lo que significa, que debemos llevarla a Diagon, comprar los libros para su propia biblioteca, yo dejé los míos en la familiar, además de que tengo que traer unos 3 elfos domésticos, en mi mochila, que tiene un encantamiento de expansión, traigo los uniformes para tres elfos, una tradición que tiene mi familia.

Me preguntó que libros serán los que elija.

–Amor se lo que estás pensando, a lo mejor: pociones, encantamientos, transfiguración y DCAO.

–Mmm puede ser.

~~Ya en El callejón Diagon~~

Pov Normal

–Amo la Magia–Dijeron los tres Wolfix.

Y se dirigieron a la librería del lado de la "luz".

–Deja que tú magia te guíe–Le instruyó su padre.

–Esta bien

Alix libero un poco de su magia, y se dirigió a la sección de Herbologia, eligió 5 libros: "Introducción a Herbologia", "Plantas Agresivas", "Plantas en peligro de extinción", "Como crear tu propio invernadero" y "¿Las plantas se pueden reproducir?" y se los llevó a su papa.

–Ten papi–Los puso en la canasta de Nicolas.

Y la heredera Wolfix ahora se dirigió a pociones.

–Herbologia–Dijo Nick.

–Interesante–Comento Amelia.

Ali saco 5 libros de pociones: "Introducción a Pociones", "Pociones Nivel 1", "Pociones para bromas", "Pociones Curativas" y "Pociones Venenosas". Y se los entrego a su padre que la vio divertido por el penúltimo libro, y su mamá que suspiro.

–Pociones–Amelia Sonrió.

–Vuelve a soltar tu magia–Dijo Nick.

Su hija obedeció, y se dirigió a Encantamientos. Entonces saco 5 libros: "Introducción a Encantamientos", "Encantamientos Nivel 1", "Hechizos para asustar a tus amigos", "Hechizos sanadores" y "Hechizos para bromas (Nivel Básico)".

Y se los dio a sus padres.

–Nick, ¿Debería de preocuparme?

–¿Por los de bromas?

–Si–Ameli asintió.

–Se supone que no–Contesto dudoso, sabía que su primogénita sería una gran bromista, así que no quería preocupar a su esposa.

Entonces ahora se dirigió a la sección de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Y Eligió 5: "Introducción a DCAO", "DCAO para Principiantes", "Hechizos para duelo (volumen 1)", "Hechizos para crear protecciones en Hogares" y "Hechizos Defensivos".

Los Lores Wolfix se sorprendieron por los tres últimos. Ali se fue y volvió de manera rápida, con el libro de "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde encontrarlos".

–¿Son todos Mi niña?

–Si papá

Se fueron a la caja.

–Son 700 galeones Mi Lord–Dijo el vendedor. Mientras Amelia guardaba los libros en la mochila con un hechizo de expansión Indetectable y peso de pluma de su hija, Nick le entrego los galeones.

Entonces ahora se dirigieron a la librería del lado "Oscuro". Antes de entrar al callejón, adoptaron sus expresiones sangre pura, dándole miedo a los vendedores. La pequeña oyó.

–Son los Wolfix.

–Ten cuidado pueden dejarnos en bancarrota.

–Son peligrosos.

–Pueden matar familias.

Ese último comentario la molesto, y sin saberlo libero su magia contra la persona. Sus padres se pararon junto con ella, todos alrededor temblaban.

–Parece... Que... Alguien necesita... Una lección, ¿No padres?–Siseo Alix molesta, sus Ojos, usualmente Dorados/Miel, se veían Rojos.

–Tienes razón hija mía, parece que no sabe las reglas–Siseo con ira su papa, sus ojos dorados con el iris verde.

Todos se petrificaron del miedo, el Lord le dio permiso a su hija de torturarlos, además de que los ojos y la magia de la misma se parecía levemente a los propios de Lord Voldemort.

–Qu-e p-podria h-hacerme u-u a n-niñata como tu

Mala respuesta. Ali vio a sus padres, estos asíntieron.

–No necesito una varita para torturarte–El hombre se asustó.

Crucio–Penso La heredera.

Todos con cierto miedo, vieron como la hija del matrimonio Wolfix lanzó lo que parecía un Cruciatus bastante potente. Después de unos 6 minutos, libero la maldición.

–Espero que esto te sirva de lección a ti y a todos–Siseo Lilian.

El hombre y Todos asíntieron rápidamente, con terror. La familia se dirigió finalmente a la librería.

–Mis Lords, princesa–Dijo la vendedora con neutralidad, apesar de haber visto la tortura. Los tres solo dieron un cabeceó.–150 Galeones los libros que quiera mi princesa.

Lilian se dirigió a la sección de rituales saco 4 libros, y los hecho a su mochila, después se dirigió a la de Hechizos "Oscuros" y saco 3, después fue a pociones y saco 4.

–Esos son todos–Dijo de manera fría, Nicolas pago y se aparecieron a su casa, no sin antes haber pasado a la botica, y comprar algunos ingredientes, entre ellos aconito.

En casa

–Fueron una compras bastante buenas

–Si mamá/amor–Hablaron al mismo tiempo Alix y Nick.

–Ire a guardar todo en mis libreros nuevos, y dejar los ingredientes en mi laboratorio privado.

Sus papás asíntieron, y se fueron a su cuarto para descansar.


	11. Capitulo 10: Carta!

Pov Normal

Ya habían pasado 2 años llenos de planes hechos por Alix, travesuras y aprender.

La primogénita de los Wolfix hoy cumplía 11 años, lo que significa que recibirá su carta de Hogwarts.

Lo que significa que la heredera estaba corriendo por toda la casa.

Pov Alix

Qué emoción, hoy la recibo, necesito contactar con Sirius. Me senté en mi cama y agarré el espejo doble vía.

–Sirius Black

Dije su nombre, y me apareció Siri con el cabello revuelto acostado en su cama. Creo que lo acabo de despertar.

–Hola mi princesa, ¿Estás emocionada?

–Siii, no debe de tardar en llegar la carta, y eso significa que podré iniciar los planes.

Parece que eso último lo despertó.

–¿Estas Segura de que todo saldrá bien hermosa?

–Si, hemos estado desarrollando los planes por 2 años–Me pare de mi cama y me senté en mi ventana.–Todo tiene que salir, Si algo saliese mal...

–Yo te protegeré

Sonreí ante ello, sin duda, desde que mi corte y yo cumplimos la edad en la que podemos estar lejos de los adultos y nos íbamos a una habitación cerca de mi cuarto, el cuarto de reuniones; los lazos que tengo con ellos crecieron mucho, más con el.

–Yo también Sirius

Ambos sonreímos.

Pov Normal

Apesar de que Alix sonreía, ella estaba preocupada, temía que el amor que la cabra loca le tenía a Grindelwald fuera más fuerte que la responsabilidad de proteger a la escuela. Y Sirius sabía que su pelinegra, (recordemos que Siri tiene 12 años, pero entro al primer año junto con los otros dos merodeadores), estaba pensando en el responsable de tantos muertos, tanto Muggles como Magos y brujas.

Nuestra brujita suspiro.

–Basta ya de eso, ¿nos veremos más al rato para comprar los materiales?

–Ya sabes que si

Entonces Nicolas le hablo para comer.

–Voy!!

Bajo y se dirigió hacia abajo.

–Buenos días mi niña–Saludo Amelia.

–Buenos días hija mía–Saludo en parsel Nick.

–Buenos días Madre, Padre–Respondió los saludos.

En la mesa había un desayuno bastante completo.

–A comer

–Mi niña, ¿Con quién hablabas?

–Con Sirius mama–En eso bebió de su vaso plateado–, que rica malteada, mejoráste mucho Silver.

De la cocina salió una elfina muy joven para los estándares de vida de los elfos; portando con orgullo un uniforme especial para los elfos de la Familia Wolfix.

–A Silver le alegra saber eso joven ama, Silver le preparara algo para cuándo vuelva.–Y con un puff desapareció.

–¿Podemos saber de qué hablaron?–Preguntaron ambos padres.

–Secreto–Tanto Nick como Amelia suspiraron, esperaban que su niña no haya planeado cosas suicidas.

Aunque tomando en cuenta que los Wolfix eran parecidos a los Potter en ciertos aspectos, tenían motivos para preocuparse.

Luego de 1 hora, terminaron de comer y se arreglaron, después, se dirigieron por Flu a Black Manor y fueron recibidos por 4 personas.

–Nick!!

–Orion!!

Ambos nombrados se saludaron chocando los cinco.

–Amelia!!

–Wal!!

Ellas se abrazaron.

–Siri, Reg!!

–Princesa/Cuñada!!

Los tres se abrazaron, y todos se separaron en cuanto captaron lo que dijo Regulus.

–Reg!!!–Le gritaron Sirius y Alix, ambos sonrojados. El mencionado solo dio una sonrisa marca Black.

A pesar de que los padres veían todo con diversión, decidieron interrumpir ya que tenían muchas cosas que comprar.

–Niños ya calmense–Ordeno Amelia.

Después de contar hasta 10, voltearon hacia los adultos.

–Bien, así está mejor.

–Tenemos que comprar el material de Sirius y Alix, y empezar a comprar las cosas para el baile de invierno, este año le toca a los Black realizarlo–Comento Orion a los demás.

–Y el primer baile al que asistiremos–Dijeron a coro, el trío de traviesos.

–Exacto, por cierto, hijo, sobrina; tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

–No queda de otra–Aceptaron buena manera. Reg no esperaba con ansias el día que le tocará a el, ver sobre ese asunto.

–Andando

–Si!!

Y así todos se dirigieron al callejón Diagon a realizar sus compras. Ya en el callejón.

–Yo recogeré los libros de los niños, Orion y Regulus vayan por los kits de pociones de 1 año y eso que ya sabes.

–Si Nick, andando hijo.

–Si padre.

–Walburga y Ameli vayan junto con los niños a por las túnicas, después reunance con conmigo y los demás delante de la tienda para los baúles y mochilas.

–Si Señor

–Andando hija, Sobrino

–Si Madre

–Si Tía

Y cada quien se dispuso a cumplir con las órdenes dadas.

Adiós Cachorros


End file.
